(1) Field of Invention
Engine poppet valve stroke adjusting device.
(2) Prior Art
Heretofore, as more fully described in my copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 679,004, filed Apr. 21, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,369, attempts prior thereto had been made to modify the length of stroke of the valves of internal combustion engines. In most of the prior structures the stroke adjustments introduced concurrent changes in the timing cycles, generally in the ultimate time cycle relation between the valve operating tappet and its driving cam. This creates a concurrent change in both the time of initiation of the opening, and the time of closing, of the valve, in relation to the engine rotation, whether the change be an advance or a retardation.
In my above identified copending application, the valve stroke adjustment device is operatively interposed between a conventional valve operating rocker on the engine head and an additional supplemental rocker added to the engine and driven by the valve tappet, either directly or through the medium of a conventional push rod.